


Stars over Seoul//서울의 별들

by cherryblossombts



Category: bts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Stargazing, Yoongi has a crush, bangtan sonyeondan - Freeform, based on a run episode, based on facts, bts - Freeform, implied yoonmin - Freeform, its so cute actually, kpop, possibly will be continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossombts/pseuds/cherryblossombts
Summary: A night of stargazing with Jimin reveals strong feelings in Yoongi. He doesn't want to complicate their friendship, but he can't stop himself from falling in love....is it better to fight your feelings, or follow them regardless of their consequences?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here, please enjoy! I'm not the greatest writer, but I hope some of you will like this anyways. This was inspired by a run episode where Jimin talked about loving stars, and how he and Yoongi used to go out every evening to see them. Obviously I found this cute as heck and decided to write something based on it.

_Tap tap_.  
 Yoongi's almost obsessive focus was interrupted by a light knock on his bedroom door. There was only a week left until the new album was to be released, and all the members were stressed out of their minds. Yoongi's way of coping was to write, already starting on a rap for a new song. He usually prefers to work in his studio, but the boys had been given some time off to prepare for the album release, and he didn't want everyone else thinking he was working himself too hard. He certainly enjoyed his solitude, but he felt that he should at least be in the same apartment as everyone else so they can talk about the new album together.

 Yoongi was scanning over his work when he was startled back into reality by the knock. He turned in his chair so see who the source of the sound was, but he knew without even having to look. As suspected, it was Jimin, standing in the doorway and looking for permission before entering the room.

"Hyung, I hope I'm not interrupting you..." started Jimin.

"Well, you are, but I could use a break. What's up, Jiminnie?" Replied Yoongi.

"Oh, well, I was just feeling restless and I was wondering if you'd like to do something with me? I didn't want to bother you, but Tae and Jungkook are playing video games, and I think the others are working on dinner or doing skincare stuff..." He trailed off.

 Yoongi watched him fidget with the sleeve of his blue sweater. "And you're not having dinner?" He asked.

The younger boy shook his head uneasily "No, I can't, I'm too anxious with the album coming out so soon..."

 Although he was concerned, the last thing Yoongi wanted to do was start lecturing Jimin about how he should be eating more. He already heard it enough from Seokjin. So, the rapper simply shrugged and said

"Maybe you can try to have something later, but right now, how about we go watch the stars?"

 Jimin's smile was calm and faint, but Yoongi couldn't miss the way his posture straightened and his eyes lit up. It had become a sort of ritual for the two to go stargazing when stressed. Jimin liked stars, and Yoongi liked seeing him happy.

 Closing his laptop, Yoongi rose from his chair before heading out with Jimin. They called out a casual "Bye, we'll be back" as they left, knowing the other members would understand where they were going. They made their way down the hallways and up the stairs of the apartment building until finally reaching a door leading out onto the roof.

 They walked to the center before sitting on the concrete ground. The sun was just beginning to set, the sky glowing purple and orange and pink, tinting the city with a yellowy golden haze. Lights steadily flickered on as the bustling city of Seoul lit up for the night. The evening air was chilly, and out of habit Yoongi pulled Jimin closer to him and rubbed his small hands. Jimin hummed in appreciation and leaned into Yoongi.

 Soon, the painted colors of the sunset faded to a dull hue before darkening into the rich blue-black of nighttime. The boys were silent throughout this, until finally Yoongi said

"Look at all those lights below us...it's almost like little stars of our own, isn't it?"

 Jimin smiled, gazing fondly out across the city before replying "The city is beautiful, Yoongi hyung, but it'll never compare to what's up there." He pointed at the sky.

 _Or to what's right next to me_ , thought Yoongi as he watched Jimin staring at the constellations above them.

"You're right", is what he said instead, "Nature will always be more stunning".

 Jimin nodded contentedly before sighing and laying down on the cold surface of the roof. Yoongi followed, both boys mesmerized by the millions of twinkling stars scattered across the dark sky.

 "It's so....vast" said Yoongi slowly, drawn in by the galaxy stretching out before him.

 Jimin laughed lightly and glanced over at him. Yoongi's smile faded as they locked eyes, taking in Jimin's smooth skin and full lips illuminated by the soft glow of the moonlight. Yoongi knew that the younger boy was hard on himself, he was usually twice as stressed about comebacks and performances than the others. But in that moment, close enough to see the faint freckles across his nose, Yoongi thought that Jimin was nothing less than perfect.

 For a few moments, neither of them moved, breathing steadily, suddenly very aware of each other. Jimin licked his lips out of habit and Yoongi thought of how easy it would be to move forward, just a few inches....

 He moved away instead, turning his head back to the sky and hoping Jimin wouldn't notice the blush dusting his cheeks.

 _I need to stop,_ he thought, _I can't do this to myself._

 Falling in love would only result in someone getting hurt, and besides, Jimin would never think of Yoongi as anything more than a friend. It would be better for the group, better for everyone, if Yoongi tried to ignore his feelings. He could still do this with Jimin, still spend time with him, he just had to distance himself emotionally.

 Taking a few deep breaths to calm his thoughts, Yoongi tentatively said

"It's great weather, huh? I could stay out here for hours." _With you_.

 "Yeah", said Jimin, "The sky is clearer than usual, the stars look so bright...it reminds me of the Serendipity video."

 He smiled faintly and began quietly singing the first verse. Yoongi swore he almost melted into the ground, and it took everything in his power not to beg Jimin to keep going when his singing faded away. He was brought out of his thoughts by Jimin's melodic voice. 

 "Yoongi hyung?" Jimin spoke softly, almost at a whisper. "Do you believe in serendipity?"

 “Yeah”, he replied. “I do, I…I think that some things are destined to happen, like fate.”

 Jimin propped himself up on his elbow. “Really? Me too! Sometimes, I feel like…when two people meet, they're destined to be together in the end, even if they have to be apart for a time. I guess you could also call it ‘soulmates’”.

 There was a heavy silence, then Yoongi glanced up at Jimin and said,

“Soulmates?”

 Jimin looked back at him, no longer smiling. “Yeah, hyung. Soulmates. Someone who knows you and loves the flaws you find in yourself, who you feel comfortable talking to about anything. Someone you want to spend all your time with, and you could do anything or nothing just as long as they're by your side.”

 The passionate look in Jimin's warm eyes made Yoongi’s heart skip a beat.

“Do you have a soulmate, Jiminnie?” He cursed himself after saying it, he should've changed the topic. He can't afford to talk about these things with Jimin, not if he has any hope of getting over his feelings.

 Jimin, unaware of Yoongi’s conflict, said,

 “Yes, of course, hyung. Everyone does. I just haven't found them yet.”

 “Well, Jiminnie, maybe you've already met them. They might be a lot closer than you think.”

 The way Jimin looked at him, Yoongi thought,

_He knows. I shouldn't have said any of that, god, what's wrong with me tonight?_

 He sat up suddenly, stuttering “Uh, listen Jiminnie, I-I'm getting a little tired and the others are gonna wonder where we are…”

 Jimin smiled and stood up, offering his hand to Yoongi. “Ok, maybe we should go inside then.”

 Yoongi took his hand gently, trying not to tremble. He hated how such a simple gesture, such a small amount of contact, could send his head spinning.

 The two boys walked inside together, still holding hands. Jimin stopped in front of the apartment door.

 “Hyung, don't be sad about not having a soulmate. What you said to me might be true for you, too: maybe you've found them but you just don't know it yet.”

 He turned to the apartment, the sound of the door unlocking enough to mask Yoongi’s reply.

" _Maybe, he's standing right in front of me.”_

They entered the apartment, and Yoongi couldn't stop himself from smiling fondly as Jimin described to the others how beautiful the stars were.

 And right then, Yoongi knew that there was absolutely no getting out of this. He was, fully and entirely, in love with Park Jimin, and he couldn't stop it.


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple confession, a burst of emotion.

Three months had passed since the latest comeback, and Yoongi was even more stressed and confused than before the album release. Comebacks were both the best time and the worst time in an idol’s career. New music meant a new concept, new projects, and new looks for all the members. It was a fresh start, and a chance to build off of previous success. But, it also meant that your schedule would be completely packed, and even on “vacation” days, most of the members were usually either working on new lyrics or practicing the strenuous choreography. 

Their manager assured them that free days were put aside for rest, but the fear of falling behind was too great. Yoongi knew this fear all too well, especially since he often felt lacking himself. Sure, he was a good rapper, but his vocals needed work and he wasn’t as good at dancing as Jungkook, Jimin, or Hoseok, not that he particularly liked dancing anyways. His lyrics were the only way he felt adequate, so his free days were spent locked in his room or his studio. 

But it wasn’t so bad. Yoongi enjoyed having time alone; it was a bit overwhelming when your life was constantly put on display for the whole world to see.Also, the other members would come visit him now and then to talk to him, bring him coffee, or call him out for a “family” meal. 

However, today there was a problem. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t seem to focus. When he finally wrote lyrics, he noticed that they were....sweet. Romantic. Light-hearted. None of which he expected nor wanted for his songs. 

Despite how he may come across, Yoongi wasn’t cold. He joked and laughed with his fellow members, and he willingly allowed Jimin and Tae to cling onto him. He even showered with others when he was in a good mood. But he wasn’t emotional. He hardly ever cried openly in public, and he never cuddled with anyone or kissed them on the cheek. It was usually just him sleeping in his bed, a rare occurrence among his affectionate groupmates.

So when his lyrics started sounding like a sappy ballad, he knew something was wrong with him. And worse, he thought he had an idea of exactly what- or who- was on his mind: a small, dangerously adorable man named Park Jimin. 

Yoongi felt like he hadn’t talked to Jimin in ages. Sure, they saw each other every day, but they never had any time alone. The last time they went somewhere, just the two of them, was when they went stargazing on the roof and somehow ended up talking about soulmates. The fact his secret had almost been revealed was too close for comfort, so Yoongi had kind of been avoiding the younger. And since then, Yoongi thought he was getting over his feelings. But he realized he’s only been suppressing them, and that in turn had resulted in his emotions being poured out into his music. Bottling everything up had definitely made the situation worse. 

Yoongi sat in thought for awhile, weighing his options. Finally, he sighed and rose from his desk chair, making his way over to the door. This had to be settled. 

He squinted against the bright lights of the living room. As he looked around at the chaos, he wondered how he ever got anything done in this house. Jin was in the kitchen helping Namjoon cook dinner, large flames licking the edge of the pan. Hoseok and Jimin were playing loud music and appeared to be doing some kind of dance-related try not to laugh challenge. He couldn’t see Taehyung or Jungkook, which probably meant that they were playing a video game. That's usually what they told everyone, anyways….

Struck by boredom-induced curiosity, Yoongi made his way towards their room, stopping at the door. The games they had were often multiplayer, so maybe they'd let him join them. He reached out to knock, but what he heard made him freeze in place. 

It sounded as if one of them was repeatedly slapping the other. Hard. And whoever was getting hit was certainly reacting. He could also hear occasional swearing, the words muffled by….a pillow? _Not the type of multiplayer activity I'd like to participate in right now,_ he thought, his face heating up.

He sighed, clearing his mind of the images that now haunted it, heading to the kitchen instead. 

Jin was the first to notice his presence, giving him a quick smile before leaping forward to grab the frying pan Namjoon was holding.

“Aishh Joonie, turn down the heat! You’re gonna burn the food.” Then, turning towards Yoongi again, he said,

“Ah, Yoongi, nice to see you! Feel free to join...whatever this is.” He gestured to Jimin and Hoseok, who were still playing their weird game. Yoongi nodded, smiling tiredly. 

“Thanks, hyung. Dinner smells great, let’s just hope Namjoon doesn’t ruin it.” He raised an eyebrow teasingly. Namjoon gasped in mock offense. “Yah, be grateful I’m even cooking for you!” 

Yoongi laughed, shaking his head, then made his way over to one of the chairs in the living room. He sat, watching Jimin desperately try to keep a poker face before giving up and breaking into a laugh. 

He loved the way the younger laughed, full lips stretched to reveal his pearly white teeth, his eyes scrunching into crescents, the way his soft cheeks squished, the sound of his melodic voice….

Yoongi sighed loudly, interrupting his own thoughts. This would get him nowhere. Jimin must have noticed his distress, his joyful smile quickly falling as he made eye contact. 

“Hyung, what's wrong?” Hoseok had clearly noticed as well. 

Yoongi stuttered, replying, “Oh, n-nothing. I'm….just bored. I didn't mean to interrupt your game…” He trailed off. 

Hoseok stared at Yoongi, then glanced at Jimin before glancing back again, giving a slight nod of understanding. He smiled widely. “Oh, no, hyung, it's not a big deal….we were about to stop anyways. I think Jimin is bored.” 

Jimin looked slightly surprised, but he nodded, smiling at Yoongi. “Don't worry about interrupting, hyung. Did you have something to say?” He tilted his head. 

Yoongi bit his lip in thought, taking a deep breath to gather up some courage. “Oh, um, I was just wondering if you'd— well, if anyone would like to go somewhere with me…I'm feeling restless.” 

Hoseok responded immediately. “You know what, I think I'm actually gonna stick around the house tonight. Have fun, though!” He smiled brightly, but his eyes met Yoongi’s, and he got the message.

Jimin was silent for a moment before softly saying, “I'll go with you, hyung….where were you thinking of?” He tilted his head.

“Just the park. I need some fresh air…” He trailed off, fidgeting with the sleeves of his sweater. He glanced up at Jimin, who nodded in approval. Then, he turned to yell towards the kitchen. 

“Hey, Jimin and I are going to the park for awhile…tell Tae and Kookie too, when they're- um- finished.” 

Jin and Namjoon nodded. “Alright, have fun.” Seeing that as their cue, Jimin and Yoongi pulled on some shoes and stepped out into the brisk evening air. 

The sun had already slipped below the horizon, faded remnants of the sunset still glowing low in the sky. It was a sort of purgatory between day and night: the sun had left but the moon had not yet arrived. Yoongi gazed up at the clouds as they walked, spotting a few stars flickering to life. 

They reached the park in silence, sitting in the grass before laying flat on their backs. The grass was slightly damp, and Yoongi could feel the cold seeping through his clothes, almost into his bones. He stared at the vast expanse of sky above him, watching the world around him darken as the moon steadily climbed higher.

“Hyung...is something wrong?” Jimin broke the silence, eyes focused on the sky. “You seem frustrated, distracted, even when you take a break from work...and we don't hang out anymore.” 

“It's nothing, Jiminnie. I'm just stressed out ever since our comeback. You know how it is.” He sighed, biting his lip. 

“No, hyung…this is different. I can tell, I know you. I don't know what's bothering you, or why you won't tell me, but- I guess I understand. You were always a private person, you don't get really emotional...you talked to me, though. You trusted me, you knew you could come to me for anything. What happened? Did- did I do something?” Jimin frowned, his expression sad. He tended to blame himself for the other boys’ troubles, even if they weren't his fault at all. 

“No, it's not anything you did...well, not really.” Yoongi spoke absentmindedly, breathing deeply to slow his racing heart. 

“And what does that mean? Hyung, you've always been blunt and honest. Whatever I did, whatever you need to say, just tell me.” Jimin's voice wavered with frustration. 

“Fine. I'm in love with you, and it's driving me absolutely crazy.” _If bluntness was what Jimin wanted, then that's what he'll get._

Jimin froze, swallowing hard before speaking. “You- w-what? You're in love...with me? But- but why?” 

Yoongi propped himself up on his elbow. “What do you mean, ‘why’? People don't fall in love for a reason.” 

Jimin turned towards him, sitting up and replying very softly, “I know...I meant- why would you fall in love with me? There are so many people out there you'd be happier with…” 

“Jimin, I love everything about you. I love your voice, your faint freckles, the way your eyes scrunch up when you smile…I love your laugh, your cute short fingers, and your dancing- god, Jimin, your dancing is so beautiful...and you know, sometimes you're really annoying or you're too critical of yourself, but despite these flaws, I love you with every piece of me. I know I can't do this, I shouldn't even be saying this, I have to think about the group and our reputations. But I just need to be selfish for a moment because, Jimin: you are my definition of perfection. I don't expect you to feel the same, but I needed to tell you. I've been holding this in for so long, and I...I can't take it anymore.” He bit his lip again, trying his best not to cry. 

Jimin sat in stunned silence, holding his breath for what seemed like minutes. “Oh, hyung...I- I just...I can't right now, I'm sorry...I need to go and think..” He bolted to his feet, clapping a hand over his mouth and rushing back towards the apartment. 

Yoongi lay back down on the grass, shocked. He waited for Jimin’s footsteps to fade away before finally getting up and heading back home. As he walked through the bitter cold, he felt tears forming. But he didn't try to hold back. He let them flow down his cheeks, carrying his heartbreak with them.


	3. Sinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling in love isn't great, it isn't pretty, and it usually ends with a broken heart. That's my experience, at least. It is one of the most painful things a person can experience: falling in love with someone who doesn't truly want you.

It had been almost four weeks since Yoongi’s confession. He’d spent all of this time completely absorbed in work: stage performances, variety shows, interviews, all the usual idol jobs. And at first glance, nobody would ever guess that there was something constantly on his mind, practically destroying him from the inside out. He kept a smile on his face, responded thoughtfully to questions, and joked around with the other members. When skinship with Jimin was required of him, he latched onto the younger, ignoring the way that his face heated up and his heart fluttered erratically. He ignored the way Jimin tensed up, and ignored the way that the younger’s eyes seemed to avoid him. This was all part of the job of being an idol. 

He and his group’s fame meant that whenever cameras appeared, they acted the way they were told regardless of any personal distractions. Evidence of exhaustion, emotional distress, nasty fights amongst the group….it all disappeared as soon as the public’s eye was on them.  
But when their work for the day was done and they returned to their apartment, Yoongi headed straight to his room and slammed the door. He didn’t care if the others worried about him, he simply told them that he appreciated their eagerness to help, but he needed to handle this on his own. The only person he’d allow into his room was Seokjin, who made sure to bring him dinner and give him a hug every day. 

Then, one afternoon, Jimin walked into his room. If he'd knocked first, Yoongi wouldn't have let him in, but Jimin ignored the older's obvious need for privacy and simply opened the door. Yoongi jumped in surprise, his concentration on lyrics interrupted.

“What the hell are you doing here without knocking?” He spun his chair around and glared at the other. 

Jimin flinched at the harsh tone, but didn't say anything. He cautiously sat on Yoongi’s bed.  
“Hyung, we need to talk….you've clearly been avoiding me.” 

Yoongi scoffed. “I'm ignoring everyone, Jimin-ah. You're not special.” 

He kept his tone cold, but his heart was pounding. Jimin inhaled a shaky breath. 

“But the thing is...I am special to you. That's what I want to talk about.” He spoke softly, timidly. 

“I don't know what you mean by that. Leave me alone.” Yoongi's voice wavered as he turned his back to Jimin and gripped his pencil tightly. He could hear Jimin taking a deep breath. 

“Yoongi, look at me.” He waited until the older was facing him again. “I know you're avoiding me because I ran away after you confessed…but, I– I love you too…” He trailed off, obviously embarrassed.  
Yoongi’s eyes widened. “What? Are you sure….? You know what I meant when I confessed, right?” 

Jimin nodded. “Yes, and I mean it in the same way...I thought it was only a best friend type of love, but now– now I know it's something more.” 

Yoongi just stared at him, studying his face for a moment. “So...you feel the same way…” He smiled, for the first real time in weeks. “That's great, I- I can't believe it….so, do you–” 

“Wait.” He stopped, cut off by Jimin.

“Yoongi hyung, I have to tell you something…we can't be together.” The older froze, the shock of the words settling in. 

“W-What? I don't understand, you feel the same way...is it because of the group?” 

Jimin nodded, hesitating a little. “Yeah, something like that. I can't really explain it right now...but we just can't be together. I'm really sorry.” 

It was almost a minute before Yoongi spoke again, his voice thick with the tears he held back. 

“It's okay, Jiminnie...I'm just happy that you feel the same way. Maybe it'll work out in the future, you never know, right?” He gave a hopeful half-smile.

Jimin smiled back, even more weakly. “Anything is a possibility, I guess we'll see…I'll give you some space now. Again, I apologize. I love you..” He stood up, heading towards the door. 

“I love you too..” Yoongi whispered, his mind clinging on to promises of a future with Jimin. That night, he slept for nine hours, and he'd never felt better. 

 

After Jimin’s confession, Yoongi was generally in good spirits. He worked outside of his room when he could, he was extra bubbly during variety shows, and he always joined the rest of the group for what they called “family” meals. Seokjin praised him for being closer to the members again, glad that whatever had happened passed. Taehyung seemed extra glad he was back, and took to clinging onto him whenever possible. Jungkook seemed...indifferent, but he'd been distracted by something else lately. Hoseok, who seemed to find out everything, shot knowing glances at Yoongi and Jimin during meals. And Jimin…well, he seemed to be the one avoiding everyone now. 

It was strange, as soon as he confessed to Yoongi, he still seemed bothered by something. And now, a week later, he was still the same. This just reaffirmed the older's suspicion that Jimin had not been honest about why they couldn't be together. Maybe he was embarrassed about liking someone in the group? Or maybe, it was something an anti had said? Hateful comments always increased after a comeback, and disappointment was hard on everyone's emotions. And it's not like Jimin was flat-out ignoring everyone, he was still very kind to Yoongi and would even cuddle with him some nights. But no matter how bright the younger’s smile was, there was always a heavy tension in the air. 

And while Yoongi hated confrontation, he knew talking to Jimin about it was the best thing to do. He felt guilty for making things awkward between them after he confessed; they acted like more than friends around each other, but they certainly weren’t dating. It seemed like they were stuck in the uncomfortable limbo between friendship and relationship, a strange kind of unrequited love that could easily be fixed but also couldn’t be for some reason. 

So, on a rainy Tuesday afternoon, Yoongi decided to be brave and talk honestly with Jimin about what was wrong and what they should do. This particular afternoon was a rare break, most of the group had gone out to a bar to celebrate yet another music show win. Jimin said he wasn’t feeling well, Jungkook stayed behind to work on something for the online university he attended, and Yoongi said he’d hand back to take care of Jimin. Namjoon was suspicious, but Seokjin sensed something greater was going on and convinced their leader not to worry about it. 

That’s how Yoongi got to be sitting on the couch, taking deep breaths as he glanced down the hallway to where Jimin and Jungkook’s shared room was. The door was closed, which made Yoongi a little reluctant to go bother Jimin. But if Jungkook was allowed to stay in there and work, surely the younger wouldn’t mind another disturbance, especially if it was concerning an important matter. The older sighed, mentally preparing for the conversation ahead, and walked down the hallway up to the door. 

He briefly considered knocking, but the group members had never been very considerate of privacy, seeing as they were so comfortable around each other. Besides, it wasn’t like Jimin could be doing anything too bad if the maknae was working in there. So, Yoongi grasped the handle firmly and slowly opened the door.

At first, his brain didn’t even register the sight before him. But it only took a few seconds for his brain to clear before he realized what was happening: Jungkook was laying on Jimin’s bed. Jimin was sitting on top of him. Both wearing only underwear, with their hair disheveled and their lips pressed as closely together as their bodies. 

Yoongi’s mouth hung open in shock, he felt the urge to look away but couldn’t bring himself to turn around. Or move. He stayed frozen, his knuckles going white as he gripped the doorknob. After a few seconds, the most he could do was make a small sound, a slight cough.  
Jimin’s head immediately snapped up, whirling around to look at Yoongi with an intense expression of fear, guilt, and embarrassment. Jungkook also turned to look, his face flushed in shame. He was the first to speak. 

“S-Sorry Hyung, I thought you’d gone out with the others…” He smiled a little, clearly not understanding why, in that moment, Yoongi felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. 

“I- I, um….” The older attempted to speak, but his emotions choked him. He turned away and rushed down the hall to his room, slamming the door as hard as he could. He bit his lip hard to stifle any sobs from escaping as tears spilled down his cheeks. He sat down on the bed with his head in his hands, tugging on his own hair and trying to get himself together as he heard soft footsteps on the carpet, coming to a stop outside his door. Then, a timid voice. 

“Y-Yoongi hyung? Can I come in?” Yoongi swallowed hard, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. 

“Fine. Come in.” 

Jimin’s hands visibly shook when he opened the door. He cautiously sat next to Yoongi on the bed, and the older couldn’t help noticing how adorable he looked with messy hair, and a soft blush, wearing only an oversized t-shirt. He wondered if that’s what Jimin looked like when he first woke up. Jimin’s timid voice brought him out of his little reverie.

“Hyung….I’m sorry. I know I should explain what- what happened.” Yoongi simply nodded, afraid that his emotions would overflow if he spoke too much. “Well...after you confessed to me, I was really conflicted. I knew that I loved you, but I also loved Jungkook. Just not as much as you. But then….you started avoiding me, acting all cold, and I was worried I’d done something wrong. You wouldn’t really let me talk to you. During this time, Jungkook comforted me and assured me that it wasn’t my fault. We grew closer. A couple days before I got the courage to talk to you, Jungkook asked me out. I said yes….and that’s why we can’t be together.” 

Jimin’s words were not unexpected, but Yoongi felt himself growing angrier than expected.

“So when you promised we could be together in the future, it was just a lie?! Did you not consider my feelings for one second, did you think that I’m so fucking stupid that you could just spin this pretty little fantasy for me and I’d never find out that you lied? I’m sorry I’m not good enough for you Jimin, but you could’ve just told me that instead of choosing someone else without telling me. You must have known how horrible that would make me feel, right? Or maybe, you just didn’t care.” 

Despite his harsh words, Yoongi’s tone was even and stone cold. He didn’t change his expression, not even when Jimin began to cry. Part of him felt bad for sounding cruel, but part of him thought that Jimin deserved this guilt. It wouldn’t be fair for the younger to have his happy relationship with Jungkook while Yoongi healed from such a badly broken heart. Jimin finally spoke again, mumbling through his tears,

“Yoongi, I really feel horrible….I put off telling you because I was afraid of this conversation. I know that was wrong. But, I wasn’t lying when I said we might be together someday, after all, you never know what the future holds...Also, don’t think that you’re not good enough, you’re a really amazing person. I can’t explain why I chose Jungkook, I just did. And I’m sorry for everything.” 

Jimin’s words were frantic, desperate, but Yoongi couldn’t hear any of it. All the sounds seemed muffled, hurt and anger blocking out his senses.

“Oh, you’re sorry, are you? Well guess what Jimin, that changes nothing. I’ve heard that damn word so many times, and yet I still feel crushed. ‘Sorry’ doesn’t fix a broken heart.” 

Jimin’s expression quickly changed to frustration, eyebrows scrunching together on his face. “Listen Yoongi, I know you’re hurt, but that’s just uncalled for. I’m sure you have no idea how hard this is for me, I mean put yourself in my position! I’ve been consumed by anxiety trying to figure out why you were avoiding me, figuring out who to choose, hiding this from you, and now trying to explain myself….I told you what happened, and I apologized. I can’t do anything else, you’ll just have to get over it.” 

Yoongi knew that the younger was speaking casually in an attempt to mask the pain, but he couldn’t help himself from snapping into anger.

“Get out of my room.” His words were shaky, though clearly firm enough to surprise Jimin. 

“W-What? But I-”

“I said, get the fuck out of my room. And never fucking speak to me again.” Jimin’s eyes widened at the harsh and decisive words.

The true implications of what Yoongi had just said immediately weighed down on. His voice cracked; he felt his strength completely crumble. Jimin didn’t move from the bed, frozen staring at Yoongi with a concerned expression.

“Yoongi...just calm down, the others will be back soon, they shouldn’t have to hear this.” Jimin’s eyes were pleading, begging, desperate for the older to take back his words.

But Yoongi simply stood, turning his back on Jimin and attempting to steel up his emotions. “I’m going to go take a shower. From now on, I’m only talking to you directly if it’s for a show or an interview. Stay away from me.” 

And then he left the room, leaving the door hanging open as Jimin continued to sit stunned on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that angst~ Honestly, it'll just get worse from here

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this, I'm still new to the world of writing fanfiction, though I have some experience through roleplay...I didn't originally intend to continue this, but I might add to it somehow if I get positive feedback^^ that's all


End file.
